koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiyuki Morikawa
Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之, Morikawa Toshiyuki, born January 26, 1967 in Yokohama, Kanagawa) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Axl-One. Though he had a frail physique since childhood, he rigorously trained himself and took part in various sports throughout middle school and high school. As he was training to be admitted for his university's American football team, he suffered fractures along his neck bone and didn't get accepted. Thinking that there could be another way he could still participate in sports, he thought of becoming a sports announcer. Enjoying his voice training experience, he decided to ditch the university and instead aim to become a professional voice actor by training at Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy. Though training was harsh for him, he graduated with Kotono Mitsuishi, Michiko Neya, and others and made his debut in the late eighties. His abdominal muscles and voice are so strong that he has busted a microphone during one of his recordings. Morikawa is well known for playing various "cool and stoic" characters in the anime and video game industry. A few of his roles include Bai Ji-Shin Chang (AKA Mr. Chang) in Black Lagoon, Kuniharu Ogino in Cuticle Detective Inaba, and Toshizo Hijikata in Bakumatsu Rock. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he has provided the Japanese voice for Justin Hammer in Iron Man 2, Spider-Man (AKA Peter Parker) in Spider-Man: The Animated series, and Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Works with Koei *Guan Xing - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Uratani - Joker File drama CDs; Joker is originally conceptualized by Katsumi Michihara *Kei Nanjou - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Huang Tianhua - Fengshen Yanyi drama CD series *Raiga - Princess Rouge ~Legend of the Last Labyrinth~ *Chief of the Royal Research Institute Ernst, Sacred Guardian of Steel of the Sacred Beast Cosmos Ernst, Ernst Neumann - Angelique series *Cain - Angelique Maren no Rokukishi *Akira Yamagata - Enigma *Deva - Saiyuki: Journey West *Nue - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ (animated TV series) *Hikari Gojo - Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel *Hacchan, Enel - One Piece: Pirate Warriors series; reprise of his roles in the anime *Johann - Atelier Elkrone: Dear for Otomate *Hanzo Hattori - Nioh *Sephiroth - Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Arios Maclaine - The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki Morikawa is also a member of the two man group 2HEARTS with Fumihiko Tachiki. The songs they have performed have appeared as image songs for other Koei products. Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2019'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism 2'' *''A-bu-na-i ♥ Neoromance'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance BRAND NEW SUMMER'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Zenyasai'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' - marks his 100th appearance in Neoromance events *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2011 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''2HEARTS Live "Monotone Rainbow"'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 4'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 3'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 2'' - in 2HEARTS *''2HEARTS Future Premium Live'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch!'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live in Sony Music Anime Fes06'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2005 Winter'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''The "GAMBARE" Live'' - in 2HEARTS *''Angelique ♥ Memoir 10th ~Sweet Celebration~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''2HEARTS 1st Live my self'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Spring'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2 in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 2'' *''Angelique Memoir 2001'' *''Angelique Memoir 2000'' *''Tokyo Game Show '98 Aki "Angelique Seiyuu Talk Show"'' External links *Axl-One profile, Radio Bell - hosted radio show for Axl-One *Official blog *Twitter account *Heaven's Door - official fanclub Category:Voice Actors